


God of All My Thunder

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Foreplay, Love, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Self-Insert, Sex Toy Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When war rages in the lands of Syria, one hero steps in the save the day...all while courting his love that was once lost.This smut entry won in a local Smut Off where each writer was given a name, place, character, item, and word (all bolded for your pleasure).





	God of All My Thunder

The dust settled.  

 

I was in such great pain but through it all I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. 

 

**Thor Odinson** , heir to the Asgardian throne and god of thunder itself stood in front of me, his steely blue eyes holding me in place. Even through the pain I feel the warmth building between my legs, my face flushed. Mounds of battered bodies littered the desolate land  of  **war torn Syria** around us. I am unable to utter a single word after what I just witnessed...

 

_ It happened so fast I can barely recount it all. Waves of what looked like soldiers surrounded my small village. They were uttering words that didn’t sound remotely human. News of similar occurrences spread like wildfire over nation within the last few weeks but I had not the faintest idea that it would be happening this close to home so soon. First I heard the footsteps and then before I knew it I was on the ground taking the gravel and soil into my lungs. Women and children were screaming at the top of their lungs hoping that somehow somewhere the god of something would show mercy on us. A foot landed on my neck and the day started to fade… _

 

_ There was a loud CRACK and a flash of blue light overtaking my senses. The next thing I saw could only be described by the mysticism of my ancestors before me. It was him, the soon-to-be-King of Asgard, the god of thunder, the Mighty Blue Warrior. Thor. _

 

He stares at me intently as I try to prop myself up. I let out an agonizing scream as a shock of pain course through every part of my body. He leans closer to me and I feel the warmth spread as I let out a small gasp of pleasure. With one arm he reaches down and wraps it around me, picking me up. He looks at me without a word and the cold, steely eyes that once held the fury of a thousand warriors now strangely held the warmth of a lover. I struggled to find the words. What was my name again?

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you”, he says as his voice washes over me like the heavenly waters of Jannah as I bathe in his warm, deep, manly tone. 

 

Thor raises a glistening object, which must be the legendary Mjölnir, to the sky with his other hand. It looked so much bigger than what I heard from the stories. 

 

“We’re going home”, Thor says. 

 

Thunder cracks through the sky as the clouds darken. A bright flash engulfs the land as a beam of multicolored light engulfs us. 

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. 

 

I open my eyes. 

 

I’m not sure where I am or what happened but it must have been a dream. I try to move and feel no pain. I sit up in what feels like a bed, looking around the room. The room is dark and lit by a few candles. The furniture glistened with candlelight flickering all around the walls and-

 

“You’re awake”, a voice says.    
  
I look in the direction of the voice and see Thor, still in  _ some _ armor I dreamed of, standing near the end of the bed. The flickering light bounced off his chainmail and his skin. His skin gave off a heavenly glow that drew me to sin in the wildest way. His lion-like mane laced his shoulders and fell onto his back in a way that can only be described as perfect. I had not seen many men this way but if there was a standard of perfection, this was that and more. 

 

I tried to open my mouth to say words but am unable to do so. He walks over with a grace that puts me in a trance and puts his finger on my lips.    
  


“Shhh. It’s okay. You don’t remember much but I came to rescue you. You were on an undercover mission on Earth and had your memory wiped and tampered with. I know it’s a lot but trust me”.

 

I try to open my mouth again and as soon as a sound came out, I felt his lips. 

 

I pushed his chest. 

 

He looks at me with that warm, comforting look.

 

“I know it will take some getting used to but in time your memory will return my love”, he says with a strong hand on my thigh. I thought I would tense up but it felt  _ familiar _ . 

 

He smiles and the air is gone from my chest. If this was my  _ really _ my life then I never want to go back. 

 

“Let me jog your memory”, he says as he rises from the bed. 

 

With one fell swoop his armor drops to the ground, revealing a  _ god _ . I slowly get up and walk over to get a better look. He lets me explore his chiseled chest, his jaw, his shoulders and what I can only described as my next best friend. He smiles and lifts my chin.

 

“You remember this, don’t you?” he says as he guides my hand onto his thick, pulsing, steel rod. 

 

“I meaen, it’s no  **horse cock dildo** , but I remember you were quite fond of it”, he says. 

 

Out of the shadows he raises his hand, where Mjönir once was, to reveal a long, purple, shafted object.

 

I have to admit, it looked tempting but whatever I had my hands on right now just felt more… _ real _ . 

 

“Allow me?”, he says as he takes my hand off of his rod and guides me to the bed. He gently shoves me onto the bed and stands before me, tall and proud. I don’t know what it is but I want it…I need it. Thor Odinson, second of his name and god of thunder, PLEASE shake my world down to the  **creamy** center. I don’t know if gods can read minds, but as soon as that thought popped in my head he put himself on top of me and fed me that long, pulsing shaft between my legs. He kisses me as I cup his bearded face and his tongue snakes around my neck, pausing to give me the best of treasures, as it trails down my chest and on my nipples. My favorite. This  _ has _ to be right. My memories are rushing back. 

 

He takes it out and runs his magic tongue down between my legs. Holy Hades! The fountains of Jannah could not compare to the magic this god can do. I needed his cream and I’m sure he will deliver because tonight I am his alter. I want all of his prayers and am in need of a sacrifice. I will be pleased.

 

I have never raised my hands so high and said the name of a god so devoutly. This is my true religion. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
